Lords mobile guide for F2P to play with P2P.
Heroes: '''Sage of Storm, Scarlet Bolt, Trickster are first to gold in that order for Building and Research boost. Then the goal is to unlock all heroes even if it is just grey rank; Use youtube to know what heroes at what rank is needed to move through each chapter. This is because every now and then IGG will have a chance for you to get P2P heroes through daily challenges for 1 week which isn't limited to your current hero ranks and so to have the best chance of completing the challenge you need to have the maximum hero choices at your disposal(it also increase familiar training). These special heroes even at grey will help you complete challenge mode for Gems and accomplishments. Once achieved, get to gold in the following order: tracker, black crow, goblin, Elementalist this is in combination with section hunting & talents below to get into guilds which can propel progress exponentially. Once done, get Rose Knight + Death knight to gold. This will secure a decent position in colosseum (tracker/death crow/trickster/death knight/rose knight) for a small contribution of gems(85-100 every 3 hrs) and higher depending on the kingdom(this team in a new kingdom was at rank 20). Also, most players will get demon-slayer which you can counter with Sage/goblin/child/trickster/track at before 60. the key is goblin who damages everyone when the demon kills him and also taking demon out depending on your goblin level(not the same strategy after 60). Once you have the colosseum and a decent level 1 hunt guild; Get if not already: demon-slayer, incinerator, prima donna which would allow you to apply into a hunting 4x level 2 monster a day guild and allow you to complete gold/mythic gears for your desire. Finish off with snow queen(queen does better in colosseum than archer), death archer for maximum monster hunt damage depending on each monster and get the remaining to gold in the order you need to get your current gold heroes fully geared and finally get the rest to gold in the sequence of your chosen war build(note you already have the 2 army attack boost heroes to gold at this point because no matter what war build you need both). - Finally: Once all heroes are gold, spend STA on normal mode chapter 7 which offers 10min speed up for 6 STA(the best ratio). '''Talent: '''In order to keep up with P2P players in guild events most importantly guild fest. Focus on in this sequence below 60: construction, research, gathering, army capacity, and training. This will help you get to 60 whilst still holding your own against players in the Guild fest/KvK. In a combination of stats from gear gained by monster hunts and chests(gained through hell events), you also require cataphracts which offer the fastest travel speed to get to tiles without much-winged boost. Note this is crucial to get the maximum gem lodes. Once 60 and in a level 2x4 hunt guild; You can switch to in sequence Training, gathering, army capacity and either research/building (at this point in collaboration with section events you will find yourself the majority of the time to not need to use research and building talents at the same time). Note: you can score over 2000k points in guild fest(master gauntlet) with just gathering quest 11x178 = 1958+175=>2133 which is more than what your average P2P players hit. '''Events: timing your completion of researches/building/training is important. The goal is to only achieve phase 2 of hell except for Watcher/Chaos dragon(pre-60). Each might earned in building and research upgrade is an event point which means you should aim to alternate high-level research or build to run behind the scenes which you complete when the hell event with the monster chest you are trying to collect comes out. usually the high-level research/build levels you some points short of phase 2 which you can hit the mark by using speed-ups/gems on low-level research/builds; This will allow those small-levels to become high level as you hit maximum level 25 for buildings or 10 for research. Post-60; You refine this with training, pacts and lucky tokens. Know how much pacts and soldiers you need to almost hit phase 2 so that you can top it off with a small production after you complete the bulk production this will allow you to use less mystic spire and barracks and allow more manor and spring to reduce the overall production time and thus reducing speed-ups/gems needed. Infirmary should be enough to save the total amount of wounded soldiers after a full march. There should be 2 gyms; 1 main and 1 secondary familiar which will be further explained in section Familiar. Watcher/Chaos dragon: Choose the Hell event/24-hour challenge depending on your rewards of the monster chest. Use speed-ups calculator to prepare for your events and always assume your guildmates won't press help. Don't be afraid to do 24-hour events once you are in a level 2 hunt guild. With fairly decent gear, the watcher can be done with building from stocking up 12-15 days speed-ups. Use other buildings to ramp up and Manor/Barack/infirmary to reach phase 3. Any other buildings cost a lot more. The 24-hour event can be done with research which offers around 1M might boost when in a level 2 hunt guild. Start the research and by the time you reach 10 days-ish you will have enough to complete 2 more 1M might or a bunch of smaller ones to build up for your next 24 hour challenge. Max out the economy tree first in combination with the monster hunt tree as you time it in completion with solo/hell events. Category:Guides